Verano
by Ryuunoko
Summary: No olvidaremos los veranos que pasamos juntos, con los sueños y deseos del futuro, es la razón por la que creo que tú volverás a encontrarme después... En tu corazón... Donde estés yo estoy.


**Disclaimer: **Pokémon no me pertenece, son propiedad Game Freack y de la compañía Nintendo. La canción "Secret base" es originaria de Anohana.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas iniciales de capítulo:<strong> Esta es una ocasión especial, como he dicho, estoy en vacaciones y en unos minutos me iré de viaje, por lo que preferí subir este regalo antes de tiempo. ¡Ishi para ti, mi May! O no se si sería Ishi con los del juego...  
>La verdad, me quedó un poco Fluffyraro/feo, pero aun así, espero te guste, es un regalo para ti.  
>¡Feliz cumpleaños, que la pases muy bien!<p>

**Advertencia: **Yaoi o por lo menos intento de éste (es el primero que escribo). Es independiente a cualquiera de mis fics.

* * *

><p><strong>Verano<strong>

**.**

_No olvidaremos los veranos que pasamos juntos..._

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Tal vez esa no era de sus estaciones del año favoritas, si tuviese que elegir entre temporadas de año, elegiría o la alegre y preciosa primavera o el elegante y delicado invierno.

No el caluroso verano.

Pero debía admitir, que esa era la estación que más esperaba, siempre deseaba ver el verano, siempre deseaba sentir esa horrorosa sensación de estar sudando por las altas temperaturas.

Todo porque esa era la época del año en la que él volvía a Hoenn.

—Deberías de dejar de observar tan atento el Pokénav. —Le aconsejó la chica que estaba comiendo una sandía a su lado. —No sabes ocultar tus ansias.

—No lo entiendes. —Le dijo Yuuki algo molesto.

Haruka se encogió de hombros. —Es muy posible que no... ¿O quién sabe? —Le dio un mordisco a su sandía y escupió las semillas en un tarro. —... ¡Que dejes de mirar así tu Pokénav!

En un movimiento, el arrebató el aparato. — ¡Oye, devuélvemelo! —Le dijo Yuuki molesto, levantándose y preparándose para una pelea con la castaña... Claro que era posible que él saliese perdiendo.

—Eres tan infantil. —Le dijo ella en un suspiró, mordiendo de nuevo.

—Eres la última persona de la que quiero escuchar eso.

— ¡Sólo ve a verle! De seguro ya está en Ciudad Algaria y tú estás aquí observando esta cosa como un completo tonto. —Le espetó la chica sacudiendo el Pokénav justo en sus narices

Yuuki parpadeó varias veces. — ¿Cómo lo...?

—No soy tonta, Yuuki. —Le dijo ella como si estuviese ofendiéndola. —Hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que...

— ¡Cállate!

Haruka suspiró ante la inmadurez de su compañero. ¿Tan difícil era admitir sus sentimientos?

—Usa a Pilo.

— ¿Qué?

—Que vayas a Ciudad Algaria, no te quiero ver más aquí como una adolescente tonta con las hormonas alborotadas y nerviosa si su chico la llama o no.

—Pero...

— ¡Largo!

Le lanzó dos cosas antes de entrar de nuevo a la casa. Y luego ella decía que él era el infantil. Aunque no notó, cuando ella ya dentro de la casa soltó una carcajada, Yuuki era tan predecible.

**.**

_Con los sueños y deseos del futuro,  
>es la razón por la que creo que tú volverás a encontrarme después...<br>En tu corazón... Donde estés yo estoy..._

**.**

Las dos cosas que le había arrojado Haruka eran la Pokéball de Pilo y su Pokénav. Lo observó.

Un mensaje de Daigo Tsuwabuki, el campeón de Hoenn.

Se sentía un poco tonto por la emoción que sintió de repente, también por los nervios, pero como siempre, miró el mensaje.

"Ya estoy en casa, tengo algo nuevo.

~Daigo".

De nuevo, sonrió como idiota, siempre Daigo le dejaba esos mensajes procurando avisarle que había vuelto a la región, era ya como un ritual entre ellos.

"Estoy en camino."

Y era cierto, en ése momento estaba sobre la espalda del Tropius de Haruka, a cinco minutos de Ciudad Algaria. De nuevo, se sintió tonto por el revoltijo que se estaba formando en su estómago.

_._

_Yo te conocí por pura casualidad  
>iba caminando de regreso a mi hogar.<em>

_._

—Y ese es el poder de las mega—evoluciones. —Terminó de relatar el peli-plateado.

Yuuki le observó interesado y con una sonrisa. —Eso es genial.

— ¡Incluso! —Dijo el adulto tomando algo de su bolsillo. —Te conseguí una mega—piedra.

La pulsera era brillante de color plata y tenía una hermosa gema en el centro con la figura de un ADN, Yuuki la tomó en manos, la observó detenidamente y entonces se dio cuenta de unas letras grabadas finamente en el aro.

Para ti, Yuuki.

—Te la pondré. —Declaró el mayor tomando la pulsera y haciéndole el ademán de que pusiese su mano para ponérsela.

Algo avergonzado, Yuuki le extendió la mano. Daigo le puso el mega—aro y le sonrió.

—Lo sabía, te queda perfecto.

La cara de Yuuki fue memorable y Daigo estalló en risa, Yuuki se contagió de ella después.

—Tonto.

Daigo le observó un momento, luego al cielo y al notar como el sol se ocultaba, miró a su acompañante.

**.**

_Tú me llamaste y me dijiste:  
>"Vamos, caminemos a casa juntos".<em>

**.**

Se alejaron de la playa, Yuuki no habló del Tropius de Haruka, así como Daigo tampoco le mencionó de su Skarmory, ambos caminaron tranquilamente por todas las rutas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Un pequeño rubor estaba en las mejillas de Yuuki, cosa que fue increíblemente adorable para Daigo, quien, sin notarlo, tenía el mismo color carmín del joven.

**.**

_Sin quererlo yo me sonrojé junto a ti,  
>era tan tímido que mi rostro escondí.<em>

_La verdad es que en ese momento..._

_Me hiciste tan feliz._

**.**

Pero como siempre, el verano tenía que acabar, de nuevo... Odiaba no sentirse hostigado por tanto calor, odiaba no saber que él estaría en Ciudad Algaria, esperándole para un pequeño paseo en la playa o para una larga charla de concursos, piedras, batallas o cosas arbitrarias.

Extrañaría a Steven.

—Deberías dejar de suspirar tanto... —Dijo Mitsuru observándole.

Ambos estaban en el rosal del jardín del chico.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se te escapa un poco de felicidad cada vez que lo haces. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era la madre de Mitsuru. —Les dejo esto aquí.

Una jarra de limonada. Inmediatamente, el Pokénav de Yuuki sonó de nuevo. Otro mensaje.

"Hay un festival de fuegos artificiales en Ciudad Petalia. ¿Quieres venir?

~Daigo."

Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios del chico.

"Cuenta conmigo."

**.**

_Ah... Ver fuegos artificiales  
>en la noche es algo bello y triste a la vez.<em>

**.**

Las luces de colores iluminaban el cielo, era un espectáculo divino. Como siempre.

Cada vez que Daigo tenía que irse de nuevo de Hoenn, invitaba a Yuuki a una pequeña reunión (cita) para ver fuegos artificiales, comer algo en un lugar agradable e incluso ver una película en la casa del peli-plateado.

Pero solo había conseguido que Yuuki se deprimiese al saber de esas salidas.

—Viajaré a Kalos. —Le dijo de repente. —Es un lugar que queda aún más lejos que Sinnoh.

Vio la mueca de tristeza y preocupación de Yuuki, pero también vio cómo se esforzaba por sonreír.

—Te espero entonces.

Daigo le observó unos momentos, se acercó a él y le plantó un beso en la punta de la nariz. —Hasta el próximo verano.

Debía volver, quería ver ese adorable rubor del chico.

**.**

Ah... Fluye el viento y el tiempo  
>hacia donde estás tú.<p>

**.**

— ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene aquí? —Preguntó Winona en una de las conferencias de líderes de gimnasio. —Siempre viajas pero vuelves una vez al año para continuar viajando.

—Bueno. —Daigo se acomodó en su sillón, le dio un par de vueltas a su copa y con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa contestó: —Es algo muy importante.

Cada verano, era especial no solo para Yuuki, sino que para él también.

**.**

_Fue algo feliz y me divertí,  
>dulces recuerdos de una aventura fugaz.<em>

_Pasando el tiempo en nuestra base secreta._

**.**

—Noto a Yuuki algo decaído. —Dijo Mitsuru preocupado mientras comía un pequeño postre preparado por la madre de Haruka.

—Siempre le pasa a finales de verano. —Contestó Haruka con naturalidad. —Bueno... No es como si yo fuese a entenderlo.

El tono tranquilo de la chica era alarmante, pero solo si la conocías bien, sabrías que hablaba así cuando estaba preocupada por uno de sus amigos.

— ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

—Se le pasará. Siempre se le pasa, solo espera a que su Pokénav suene.

Sonó. Vaya, hasta sus amigos ya conocían la rutina. Haruka y Mitsuru sonrieron al ver de nuevo a Yuuki animado, quizá, deberían conseguirle un Videomisor.

**.**

_No olvidaremos los veranos que pasamos juntos._

_Con los sueños y deseos del futuro,  
>es la razón por la que creo que tú volverás a encontrarme después...<em>

**.**

—Este verano no puede venir. —Le dijo Wallace a través del aparato. —Está ocupado con unos asuntos en Kalos.

—Oh, gracias por informarme, Maestro.

—No hay de qué.

Colgó, la verdad se sentía enormemente decepcionado, estaba esperando con tantas ansias ese nuevo verano que... Sencillamente ahora le quedaba solo el inaguantable calor y el asqueroso sudor.

—Su turno.

Asintió y caminó con Coco al escenario, aunque no estaba en forma para participar en un concurso ahora, era la única manera de despejar su mente.

**.**

_Yo sabía que al final  
>Tu corazón me alcanzaría<br>y luego me gritarías: "Las gracias te doy"._

.

Invierno, ¿Que hacía Daigo en invierno justo en su casa? No lo sabía, pero sonriente bajó las escaleras a toda prisa, para abrirle la puerta y encontrarle con una bufanda y gabardina, mirándole con una sonrisa falsa.

Su alegría se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó. Por alguna razón, ya sabía qué hacía Daigo ahí.

—Muchas gracias por todo este tiempo, Yuuki. Has sido alguien muy especial para mí.

Sí, ya sabía a donde llevaba eso.

**.**

_Y conteniendo nuestras lágrimas  
>con una sonrisa, me dirás...<em>

**.**

—_Adiós._

Con un nudo en la garganta, Yuuki no fue capaz de hablar, simplemente se quedó observando la espalda de Daigo alejándose de la puerta de su casa y también como se subía a Skarmory.

— ¡Feliz navidad...! —Exclamaron dos chicos llegando a la casa.

—... ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Mitsuru observando como Yuuki se mordía el labio inferior.

—Claro. —Contestó con voz quebrada, cerrando la puerta de golpe y caminando a su habitación.

Dejando consternados a sus dos amigos.

**.**

_En tu corazón..._

**.**

Lloró esa noche, era un hombre... Pero a veces los hombres lloraban también.

—Yuuki... —Susurró Mitsuru con tristeza, le podía ver por la ventana, lugar donde se había encaramado con Haruka para ver la salud de su amigo.

**.**

_Donde estés yo estoy..._

**.**

Su corazón estaba con Daigo y si Daigo no estaba, su corazón tampoco. Esa fue la conclusión de los dos chicos.

Haruka frunció el ceño.

**.**

_Ah... Se va acercando el final  
>de este verano tan especial y de mi tiempo aquí.<em>

**.**

No fue su culpa, sencillamente debía hacerlo, si pasaba un verano más en ese lugar...

— ¡Daigo!

Se detuvo a ver como Winona se acercaba a él molesta.

— ¿Ocurre algo? El barco ya se va a ir...

— ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —Le preguntó. — ¡¿Cómo que te vas de la región?!

—Seguí tu consejo, es tonto viajar y volver cada verano.

Winona no le creyó ni un poco. —Sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido, lo estás tomando de una forma realmente inmadura.

Daigo lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, los veranos se iban a volver su perdición.

**.**

_Ah... Como la luna y el sol, nos debemos despedir._

**.**

Abordó el barco, justo entonces, cuando el barco se fue, pudo ver a Yuuki en la borda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y lucía como un niño abandonado.

Desvió la mirada. No quería ver eso.

**.**

_Tan triste estoy,  
>tan solo estoy,<br>y recuerdo que peleamos alguna vez..._

_En nuestra base secreta._

**.**

Si peleaban, eran muy pocas las veces y las peleas eran estúpidas. Yuuki caminaba por la orilla de la playa, recordando aquella guerra de arena que hicieron ambos y cómo él se enojó cuando Daigo le llenó sus zapatos nuevos de arena.

Eran hermoso recuerdos.

Pero también dolorosos.

**.**

_No pude evitar...  
>La despedida...<br>Sé que ya no estás..._

**.**

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Le gritó Haruka, cansada de inventar excusas para subirle el ánimo.

Mitsuru no decía nada, porque pensaba igual que su amiga.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡No te hagas el desentendido! —Le gritó de nuevo. —Eres un idiota por estar tan deprimido.

—No lo entiendes...

— ¡Según tú yo no entiendo nada y lo admito, no entiendo nada!... —Suspiró. — ¿Que con que Daigo se haya despedido? Es estúpido estar lamentándose aquí, haz algo más productivo que acumular lágrimas en vano.

No lo negó, porque sabía que era inútil.

—Ya no hay nada que hacer. —Le dijo el chico desviando la mirada.

Justo cuando pensó que iba a estallar de nuevo, Haruka habló frustrada y con pausa.

—Idiota. —Repitió. —Las despedidas son de dos. ¿Él se fue? ¿Qué hay con eso? Siempre se va y siempre vuelve y ahora que parece que no va a volver te derrumbas. ¡Escríbele, llámalo, búscalo, lo que sea! ¡Pero sé dinámico! No acumules dolor donde no debe haberlo.

No entendió la frase final, pero el resto sí.

—Es mejor que estar aquí sentado. —Le sugirió Mitsuru.

Era verdad, ¿Que hacía lamentándose ahí?

**.**

_Pero te escribiré,  
>no dudaré en llamarte,<br>pero quiero pedirte,  
>que nunca me olvides.<em>

_Siempre tú y yo en nuestras base secreta._

**.**

Otro mensaje más, Daigo sabía que era masoquismo leerlos, pero era inevitable. Se sentía tan alegre al recibir cada uno de esos seguidos mensajes...

Se sentía tan feliz, que se le estaba complicando todo aquello.

**.**

_Al terminar este verano  
>hablamos y reímos,<br>viendo las estrellas y la puesta de sol._

.

Había vuelto, era... Tan tonto, no debía haber vuelto a Hoenn eso era solo un martirio, no debía...

—Te tardaste demasiado. —Le dijo Yuuki sosteniendo su Pokénav con una mano mientras una sonrisa socarrona estaba en sus labios.

Daigo miró su Pokénav, tenía un mensaje.

"Bienvenido".

Solo rio. Esa situación era tan irónica... Que hasta gracia daba.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó.

—Lo discutiremos con una cena.

**.**

_Y jamás olvidaré esa lágrima que por tu mejilla corrió._

**.**

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Yuuki alarmado.

—Sí... ¿Por qué?

Yuuki no supo si mencionar que Daigo estaba llorando, pero su rostro se veía intacto, como si no supiese que sus lagrimales estaban trabajando. Una mano en su mejilla, eso bastó para darse cuenta.

—Vaya... Esto es... Raro. —Dijo el hombre confundido, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Yuuki, no sabía el significado de aquellas lágrimas, no sabía cuanta inseguridad y dolor acumulaban...

Pero también traían felicidad, felicidad de poder ver ese hermoso atardecer en la playa.

**.**

_Hasta el final me protegiste,  
>tú me sonreíste<br>y con tu mirada me decías: "adiós"._

**.**

—Hasta el próximo verano.

Yuuki enarcó una ceja, era normal que no le creyera desde lo de la última vez.

—Es una promesa. —Le dijo Daigo riendo un poco.

Yuuki decidió creerle, pero no podía evitar pensar que esa mirada que el peli-plateado le mandaba era de despedida.

— ¿Lo juras?

—Lo juro.

**.**

_Por eso dentro de mis sueños  
>estarán los recuerdos de los dos.<em>

_No olvidaremos los veranos que pasamos juntos.  
>Con los sueños y deseos<br>del futuro._

_Es la razón por la que creo que tú volverás  
>a encontrarme después.<em>

**.**

—Por fin, ya se estaba tardando. —Dijo Haruka al ver a Yuuki más animado. —Ya no actúa tan nena.

— ¿Tan? —Preguntó Mitsuru.

—Sigue siendo una nena. —Explicó Haruka, luego sonrió al aire. —Pero se está convirtiendo de a poco en un hombre.

—Hablas como si fueras su madre.

—Podría ser su madre. —Haruka parecía pensar en ello.

Ambos estaban viendo como Yuuki empacaba sus cosas, se iría de viaje.

**.**

_En tu corazón  
>donde estés yo estoy.<em>

**.**

Caminaba tranquilamente por una de las rutas de Kalos, solo para relajarse. Al parecer, su plan de irse de la región, alejarse de Yuuki y olvidar esos "tontos" sentimientos que tenía había fracasado.

Sentimientos como esos no se olvidaban tan sencillamente.

Menos cuando la persona que los provocaba estaba justo frente tuyo.

— ¿Para qué esperar el verano si podemos estar todas las estaciones juntos? —Preguntó Yuuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

Era inútil, en serio, amaba esa sonrisa.

—Bien pensado. —Admitió Daigo sonriente caminando a su lado. –Pero… ¿Por qué…?

**.**

_Tú eres el mejor de mis recuerdos._

**.**

—_Donde estés yo estoy_. —Explicó Yuuki tomando su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales de capítulo: <strong>De nuevo, este es un regalo para mi amada May, que mañana cumple años. Esta sería mi despedida también, desapareceré un corto tiempo por las vacaciones familiares.

¡Hasta dentro de un tiempo!


End file.
